Only One in Color
by Mira Aranel
Summary: Naruto enters his new school, only to find out that the past he so desperately wants to forget will never leave him alone. SasuNaru. Slash.


**Summary**: Naruto enters his new school, only to find out that the past he desperately wants to forget will never leave him alone. SasuNaru. Slash. Underage drinking and smoking.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything.

**Rating:** M

**A/N**: I have some of the plot worked out and I have a vague outline in my head, but I wanted to see how well this would be recieved so...hear you go.

This is a very short prologue, Sorry

Enjoy! ^_~

* * *

**O** n l y** O **n e **I** n **C** o l o r

**B** y : **M** i r a **A** r a n e l

"Naruto!!!" A blonde head poked up his head while simultaneously reaching for the snooze button to his annoying alarm clock. "Naruto! Get your ass down here now, before I drag it down!!" Well that explained while the stupid button wasn't working.

"Alright!! Geez Grandma!" He said while holding his aching head.

"I heard that Naruto!" she shrieked back. And that ladies and gents is why Naruto did _not_ like girls. Shrieking. That high pitch squealing noise that sounds more like nails down a chalk board than anything resembling a complex language.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled to himself as he tried to get his head to stop spinning so he could get decent for his first day of school.

Naruto halted all other things as he digested exactly what he had just thought. '_First day of school. First day of school? First day of SCHOOL?!'_

"SHIT!" He needed to get ready. Shower. He needed a shower. He glanced at the clock and swore under his breath, it was 7:40 already and school started at 8 o'clock. Damn, it was too late to take a shower. He ran into the bathroom and quickly relived himself.

Settling for splashing some water into his face and on his hair, he toweled-dried it quickly and ran a brush threw it, not that it did much for his blonde locks, as they still stuck up in every direction. Huffing, he let it go and brushed his teeth while he ran back into his bedroom.

Clothes, where were his clothes? Ah closet. Orange T-Shirt with ripped black cargo pants. He threw those on and quickly ran back to the bathroom. Ah, shit, he needed to spit. Hot. Hot. Hot. Ah, that was better. After rinsing his mouth out he went back into his bedroom and quickly grabbed his black wristbands to put over his wrist. Don't want to show anybody the scars under those.

Looking at the clock, he smirked. 7: 50, that was a new record. The blonde grabbed his black cell phone, his keys, his wallet, and his black Ipod and pocketed them in the a pocket that snapped closed at the bottom of his pant leg. He looked longingly at the pack of cigarettes laying on his dresser and reached for them but diverted his hand to the black and red pocketknife that he put in his right pocket. What could he say, old habits die hard.

After shutting his door quietly, he ran downstairs where his shoes were at the door and slipped on the black converses while, unbeknownst to his foster mom, he slipped the knife in the side of his shoe. He laced them up and ran to give Tsunade, to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Grandma." He said affectionately, while he picked up his book bag and headed out the door.

She sighed as the door slipped closed. "Be careful Naruto."

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at his black Yamaha motorcycle lovingly. It had taken him at least a year to fix this thing but he had finally managed it a few months ago. It was the blonde's most prized possession and rightfully so. He had been in luck when he saw it in a junkyard and realized what it was. He quickly got the bike for a few hundred bucks and then had to change a lot of parts, not to mention an awesome paint job. All in all, he was more than proud of his work.

He sighed, as he straddled it and turn the key, allowing the bike to come alive with a soft purr. He checked his watch one last time and saw that he had five minutes to make a twenty minute trip. Oh well, he shrugged, he'd managed worse and Naruto took off down the road smirking.

The motorcycle zoomed past everyone and more than once he heard cars honking at him, he didn't care. The school was packed but he managed to find a parking spot and he ran all the way to his class.

The bell rang the moment he found the class he was supposed to be in. Panting, he looked around and saw that he had the eyes of everyone in the class.

"You must be the new student I was told to expect." A pale faced man said in a hissing voice. Naruto gulped and kept his head down.

"Yes sir." The man walked to him and Naruto tried telling his heart that it would not, in fact, be a good idea for it to jump out of his chest.

"I'm your professor. You may call me Professor Orochimaru, now if you would please take your seat Naruto." Naruto's head snapped up and almost fainted. He knew the teacher back from his time on the streets. What the fuck was he doing here. Naruto chanced a look at the professor's face and he swallowed nervously, when he saw that the pervert was undressing him with his eyes. That was the only name for it, there was no way the look in his eyes was for the stack of books behind him.

Naruto scanned the room for the quickest seat and upon seeing one in the back he nearly tripped over his feet to get to it. In fact he did trip on his feet, but he managed to catch himself before he fell to the floor.

The students were all awestruck and didn't start talking about the new blonde until he was settled at his seat.

"_Do you see him?"_

"_He looks like one of the elite students." _That confused Naruto, but he figured that they were just talking about the students who were in the honor classes. But that also confused him, he didn't think he looked geeky.

"_He's hot_," and apparently, neither did they.

"_Look at his hair. I love the highlights, and look they match his eyes." _Naruto guessed that would cause some gossip, it didn't look like this school would be accustomed to people having blue highlights. Not to mention, highlights that matched said students eyes. It wasn't that uncommon for street kids to do things to alter their physical features, it was easier to recognize their own if they stood out. Naruto would sometimes get all of the kids that he looked after to color their hair exotic colors, so he could easily spot them if there was a problem.

Now though… now he didn't have to put them in. He would say that he just liked the color, but that wasn't it either. No, call it nostalgia, but he wasn't ready to give up anything that reminded him of the people in his past.

"Alright class, quiet down." Naruto watched amusedly as the class quickly shut up. "This is our new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Now we need to start--"

Naruto quickly tuned the teacher out. Unbeknownst to others, Naruto was relatively quick to pick up things. When he was bored he would skim through text books and absorb everything as soon as he had read, not unlike photographic memory. Now that he thought about it, he probably did have a photographic memory, because he could easily look at a license plate and remember it for the rest of his life.

_That _particular talent was always helpful, especially when you needed to tell which cops would be able to recognize you.

He looked around the room and saw that, while students still kept an eye on the teacher, they were still keeping the other eyes on him. He mentally shrugged, he didn't care about the others, they were not something he was going to worry about.

He didn't want to form anymore emotional attachments to anymore people than necessary. That was not to say that he wouldn't make friends, he just wasn't going to form a connection with any of them.

Kind of like Gaa-- no, he was nothing like _him_. Not at all.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me about it. All criticism welcome.


End file.
